Carlisle's new mate
by TwilightLuva4ever
Summary: When a certain vampire comes across a human what will he do? Follow Carlisle Cullen as he finds his true mate while working in Forks Washington.
1. Finding out the truth

Chapter 1

In all of my 362 years as a vampire, I Carlisle Cullen had never gotten used to the amount of damn paperwork it took to run a hospital. It did help tremendously, however, when the computers came into scene. But there were still certain charts and forms that could not be done on the computer, thank God for vampire speed, or I would have been backed up for months with all of it.

The end of my shift at Forks Memorial Hospital had ended 20 minutes ago, and I was looking forward to getting home to my 5 children and my twin sister Esme.

Esme was not more than a few days younger than me in vampire life, of course, when she discovered I had been turned; she insisted that she would not be without her twin for the rest of eternity, so she joined me and we had wondered thru time together, picking up our "children" along the way.

First there was Edward, dying of Spanish influenza, his human mother had begged me to save him however I could. Before she died, I could have sworn I saw a flicker of knowledge exactly what I really was in her eyes, but there was no fear whatsoever just trust and peace. I had promised this mother on her death bed I would save her child, so Edward was welcomed as a son in his family.

Then came Rosalie, brutalized by her fiancé and left to die. Rosalie then saved Emmett from an untimely demise and had found her mate.

Jasper and Alice followed a few years later, and their unconventional family was formed.

We had lived in forks, Washington for 3 years now; there was hardly any sunlight in this part of the state, which was the _perfect_ climate for my family of vampires. The town wasn't full of people who asked a lot of questions, the majority mainly kept to themselves.

I pushed my chair back, grabbed my keys to my Mercedes and headed for my office door, as soon as I opened the door, an over whelming scent almost knocked me off my feet. I could feel the need for blood in me rise, human female, she smelled like freesia, with a hint of honeysuckle, ooh so sweet I thought to myself.

God after all these years working in a hospital setting, I had never reacted to blood this way

Just then my phone beeped with a text, Alice, wow, this girl was dead on with her visions and her timing. "I read" _Carlisle, she's there with you, she needs you, and her life depends on it."_

"_She"_ I said to myself, then it all crashed down on me in a wave, he came to an awesome realization, _mine_, I thought to myself. The one I had been waiting for for almost 400 years, my mate. I almost couldn't comprehend it, I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and grabbing the rail in the hall to steady myself.

Over the intercom, as if to confirm my feeling, I had been paged,_" Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Cullen to trauma bay 3, stat!"_


	2. Accident

**Chapter 2**

In all of my years as a physician, I had never witnessed a scene quite like this in an ER. There had to be at least 50 people in the small space, and it sounded like everyone was talking at once. It looked as if 30 or so were members and guests of a wedding, and by the smell it seemed as if all of them had food poisoning, yes it seemed to be bad shrimp, from what I could tell. The rest were the Forks High School baseball team and assorted spectators, it seems by listening briefly to some of the people, using my high functioning hearing, that one of the players had been knocked in the head with a baseball bat. It wouldn't have seemed so strange, had everyone not been, for the lack of a better word, panic stricken.

I was at a loss as to why either, the food poisoning and baseball accident were minor incidents which did not warrant such a reaction, especially by everyone in the trauma bay.

I walked through the crowd carefully, and the intercom blared loudly, "Code Blue, Code Blue, trauma bay 3."

I opened the door to #3 just as they were wheeling in the equipment. I looked down at the woman who's blood had called to me, my mate, and for the first time in many decades I was nearly overcome with panic and fear at what I saw.

**Bella's POV (30 minutes earlier)**

I had finally gotten the girls in the truck and was ready to go to town . She turned the ignition and there was nothing but a grinding sound. "What?" I muttered to myself, "I just got this piece of shit serviced and tuned up."

Well, I thought to myself, if it was going to happen, it would happen to me. I had learned along time ago, unfortunately the hard way, nothing in this life was going to be easy for me or my daughters for that matter.

i closed my eyes and counted to ten, I then turned my smiling face tomy babies and told them " Well girls it looks like we are on another adventure today." My mind went to theirs and she saw contentment and happiness.

I crawled out of the old truck my Dad had given me a week before he was killed, and got the double stroller out of the back of the truck. I unloaded the girls and the diaper bag got them settled and strapped into the stroller and off we went.

I had an appointment at the clinic for me daughters one year well baby visit, they were getting shots as well, but I tried not to think about that, because then my daughters would pick up on the panic and be stressed before they even arrived.

I pushed my daughters Brianna and Bridgette along in the stroller humming to myself, so glad it was a decent day for a walk. In Forks, it was rarely sunny, but at least it wasn't cold and raining. The girls were wearing their favorite jackets t. Each time they went out, they would touch their minds on mine and tell me the one they wanted to wear.

I was still amazed and how early they had displayed their abilities, and it worried me more each day. I had never told another living soul about my abilities, and now I had to watch out for my girls and keep them from revealing anything to anyone. It could put them in more danger than we are already in, which I really didn't know how that could be possible.

I was running I had escaped him for 6 months; I couldn't let him find me or the girls now. He told me if I were to ever ran, he would take my daughters, that he would find me kill me and take the girls, then to make his point after he told me that, he beat me viciously, leaving bruises everywhere, he even cracked a few ribs from kicking me.

Dr. Jamison Grant, now he, he was a evil man. The only good thing that came out of me was 5 years of hell with him was the 1 year old girls smiling up at me now.

In the aftermath of the last beating six months ago, I had a flash or a vision of the future, it was just a quick scene, it was a funeral, a larger coffin and two small ones next to it.

I knew then that he would kill all three of us before he would ever willingly let me take the girls. I planned carefully for over 2 months, how and when I would make my escape with the girls.

We lived in upstate New York, and he had a medical conference in less than 1 month. I could do this, I had too, and there was no turning back now.

The morning he left for the conference I did the best acting job I had ever done. He suspected nothing. I hid the money that I withdrew from the account the day before knowing he would not check the account until later this evening.

As I expected, he called to check up on his "property" right before boarding the plane to Texas. As soon as I hung up I swung into action.

I packed two diaper bags for the girls and one duffle bag for myself. I packed the essentials only, put the girls in the stroller and left. I was shaking as I made my way out of the house, I was almost overcome with panic when I remembered the vision again, I couldn't stop I had to keep going. Before closing the door I turned the cell phone off and threw it back into the house, I could get a disposable one where I was going, I couldn't risk him tracking me through the cell phone and finding me.

I bought three one way bus tickets to Forks, Washington, to my father Charlie. I had told my husband that my father had died many years ago. I just couldn't bring this monster into his life as well, so she communicated with him through email when she could, sending pictures of the girls as well.

Charlie and I had never been really close. I had lived with my mother in Phoenix until her death from cancer when I was 18, and then reluctantly moved to Forks to stay with my father until I could figure out what I wanted to do with my life.

That's where I met him. He was the doctor in the small town. I became infatuated with the good doctor and he quickly realized I could be controlled so easily. I was looking for someone to pay attention to me, love me, I was mourning my mother and he took advantage of that situation.

At 19, when I met and married him, I made probably the stupidest decision of my life, they moved to New York, because he was offered a lucrative contract in one of the best hospitals in the state.

I stopped at the stop sign and looked both ways and crossed the street, I shook my head to myself, what an age to make a decision like that, 19, probably the dumbest age you will ever be in your life.

I started walking again and got the strangest sense that I was being watched and followed; I glanced back and saw the black Escalade, maybe 2 blocks behind me.

"Oh God," I called out to myself, please let me be overreacting; I picked up the pace a little, so as not act like I had discovered the vehicle behind me. I heard tires squealing and turned to see the Escalade swerving towards me, he had found me and he was going to keep his word, he was going to kill me.

I pushed my thoughts to the babies sitting contently in the stroller, "I love you, don't be scared."

I let go of the stroller and waved my hand in a big sweep, the stroller moved a half a block away before the Escalade plowed into me, then everything went black, and I felt tremendous pain all over my body.

"Please God, I said in my mind, "Keep the girls safe, that's all I ask."

**Carlisle's POV**

There were already three nurses and 1 other doctor in the trauma bay when he arrived.

"Dr. Cullen?" Nurse Roy exclaimed, "She has multiple internal injuries, CPR was being done when

She arrived at the hospital, she just fully coded right before you walked in."

I quickly started assessing the situation. I took the de fib paddles and told the nurse "Charge to 300, clear," I shocked her and I had a heart rhythm back. The nurse quickly suctioned her mouth out, she was gurgling in her throat, and I was just grief stricken by the sight.

I composed myself and started barking orders. "We need to stabilize her and she needs a CT," I palpated her belly, it was distended somewhat, confirming what I already knew, she had a ruptured spleen and no telling what else. From the gurgling I also suspected one or both lungs had collapsed as well. I quickly made the incision between her ribs, and inserted a chest tube in the left side of her chest, blood and fluid poured out. The gurgling stopped and she had started breathing a little easier, they put oxygen on her and transport from CT was there to take her.

I told the orderlies, "As soon as she is finished I want to consult with the radiologist," the transport orderly nodded to me.

"Nurse Roy, please call the surgical team in, let them know this is going to be a multiple injury patient." "Yes, Dr. Cullen right away." Nurse Roy said.

I then bent down over my mate, and whispered in her ear, "it will be alright sweetheart, I will make sure of that, "I felt pride and gratitude radiating from her mind, I was more than shocked at this, I was flabbergasted by what I had just experienced.

I stepped out of bay three as they wheeled her to the elevator to take her to CT, when my family surrounded me.

Jasper was almost beside himself with emotion, "Jesus Christ, what is wrong in here?"

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and peace wash over me, so did the rest of the individuals in the ER. Some of the people started dispersing quietly, not sure what to do.

I took them back into trauma three and shut the door. I was just mentally spent, I didn't think that was even possible for a vampire, but there it was.

I sat on the edge of the bed and my children and sister surrounded me.

Alice spoke up, "Carlisle, I didn't see the accident happen, only that she was here and suffering and needed you." "What happened to her?" Alice questioned.

"I truly don't know, Alice, but she is in bad shape at this point." I shook my head not hiding my deep concern.

Esme spoke up softly, "Can you not just turn her?"

"No, Esme, not with the shape she is in currently, there are just too many injuries, she may not survive the transformation right now" I sighed, and put my face in my hands. "I don't even know her name or anything."

Alice spoke up brightly, "it's Bella, Carlisle that I did see." I smiled to myself, Bella I thought, my Bella.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I stood up and said "Come in."

Chief Ryan opened the door and smiled and nodded at them all. "Just wanted to give you some details on the situation with Miss Swan, the hit and run victim."

"Oh yes definitely, please do." I stated eagerly.

"Well Doc," he sighed, "This one is a potentially sad situation I'm afraid."

"How so Chief Ryan? "I said not hiding the concern in his voice.

"Well, she is the daughter of Chief Swan; I believe you treated him when he was shot in the line of duty 2 months ago."

"Oh yes, I couldn't forget that, Charlie was a welcoming friend to our family when we moved here, his loss was a shock." I bowed my head in concern.

Edward looked at me with a knowing grin on his face, he pushed his thoughts into my mind, "just so you know this is about to get more interesting for you, be prepared."

I threw a questioning glance at Edward.

"Here's the situation Doc, Miss Swan's mother passed away 6 years ago as well, so there is not one next of kin listed on any of her information, and that's not even the more serious problem," he scratched his head with a look on his face of worry and genuine concern, "Miss Swan was walking her twin daughters in their stroller when this happened."

Every vampire in the room looked totally and completely shocked with the revelation.

"Well, I sure didn't see that one coming," Alice muttered. Everyone looked at her in sheer surprise.

**Well, I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I am a big fan of sequels as well. Tell me what you think so far. Ok, reformatted chapter 2, it should be an easier read. Thanks Bookworm! More reviews gets us ever closer to lemons with Carlisle!**


	3. The little miracles

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was dumbfounded by what Chief Ryan just told them all. His Bella had twin daughters? "Ummm, ok," I stuttered out. "Are they injured," panic rose up in me again.

"Not that anyone has been able to tell," Chief Ryan told me, "they looked unharmed when they arrived at the hospital and the nursing staff on the children's floor has been closely watching them."

"Take me too them, immediately," I insisted, "I will examine them, just to be positive." "How old are the children, Chief Ryan?" I questioned.

"Well, I am no expert Dr. Cullen, but they don't look more than a year old at most." He shrugged his shoulders with that comment.

Emmett and Edward snicker behind us, and Alice and Rose already planning their strategy to spoil the two completely rotten. I then smiled at the thought, twin daughters. They would be mine as well, when the time is right, when Bella and I are truly together.

At that moment, a realization hit me full force in the gut, I would have a mate and more children to add to our family. I never thought I would ever find my mate, I was sure I would never know closeness and companionship as that, I couldn't have been more wrong. I was still amazed. Jasper sent a wave of happiness and pride a mile wide, I turned to him in that moment and my sister and children were all smiling at me with the broadest smiles I have seen from any of us in a long time.

**Bella's POV**

God, I hurt everywhere and the pressure in my chest was massive, I could feel myself drowning slowly. What an awful death, I guess even death wasn't going to be easy for me either. I felt my soul give way to peace; I could see myself on the trauma table, dying.

My babies, what would happen to them? He would get them that monster would get them, and there would be no one there to stop him. I had to fight, with all that I had, I couldn't leave them alone. All at once I felt a jolt go thru my body, my eyes opened, my vision was a bit blurry but I know my angel is with me, his perfect white robe, blonde hair, he was beautiful, his aura sparkled around him, he had been with me throughout my life in my dreams and now he was with me at the end. I felt a sharp pain and pressure on my side then relief in my chest and was able to breathe easier. He then whispered that I would be ok, with her last bit of energy I had pushed my feelings of pride and gratitude towards my angel.

I was then being wheeled away. I had to fight, and fight hard, after all my whole life had been to fight for anything worth keeping, my babies were worth my own life if need be to keep that evil bastard away from them.

Darkness gave way and I lost consciousness once again.

**Carlisle's POV**

Chief Ryan and my family hurried up the elevator to the pediatric hall of the hospital on the fourth floor. When we arrived the nurse's station was empty, but they heard laughter coming from one of the nursery rooms down the hall. The group hustled down the hall curious by what they would find.

Edward touched my mind and said "the children seem ok, I don't detect any distress whatsoever from them at all." I nodded my thanks to my son. We reached the room and I knocked softly on the door.

The door opened up to three nurses surrounding the bed looking at the two most angelic creatures I had ever seen. Two identical girls with strawberry blond hair and violet blue eyes, both were standing up laughing and smiling and clapping their hands. I noticed that Bella had dressed the girls alike but they each had their names embroidered to the fronts of each pink shirt. Brianna and Bridgette in delicate flourishes of thread, they were both dressed in jeans and sneakers as well with matching bows.

I could hear my daughters and sister behind me oohing over them already.

I could tell that the girls were very curious about us now, they both looked at each one of us with more intensity than a baby should be able to at that age.

Edward and I looked at each other, Edward said in my mind, "they are blocking me, they have some kind of shield blocking my attempt to touch their minds, I have never seen this in human children, especially ones so young, your new children are special Carlisle, more than likely they and their mother are not even aware of it yet, humans rarely believe in such things."

I looked at the babies and spoke softly to them, "hello my sweethearts," I held my arms out "can Dr. check you out to make sure you're ok." Bridgette held her arms up to let me pick her up. I lifted her up into my arms and she put her tiny little hands to my face, she looked at me straight in the eyes, trust that was the feeling I felt, she trusted me. She leaned in and put her pudgy little arms around my neck and sighed.

I heard Emmett whisper to Rose "oh yeah, he's done for, she's already got him wrapped around her tiny fingers." My whole family amazed at the child's display of total acceptance, couldn't help but agree and chuckle softly.

Brianna held her arms up to Rose to pick her up as well. Rose cautiously held her hands out, but didn't want to scare her either. She allowed Rose to lift her out without any protest. She smiled at Rose and laid her head down on her shoulder, like she had been there forever. If Rose could cry she would be sobbing tears of joy right now. She had always wanted to hold her own child like this, but this, this felt like the next best thing.

Emmett eased up to her side, "Oh babe, see, she thinks you're the shit!

"Emmett Cullen you will watch your mouth around these babies, am I completely clear", Esme pointed her finger at him disapprovingly.

Rose scowled at him; if she wasn't holding the baby she would smack the back of his head. I swear Rose thought, he probably has a permanent hand print of her hand in the back of his head, because of some of the stupid shit he says. It looks like now they will all have to watch what they do and say, so as not to corrupt the human children.

Rose never dreamed she would have the opportunity to hold a baby this close ever again. She was definitely in her element now. Brianna looked up at her and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen, revealing she had four teeth, two on top and two on bottom. " Awww how cute" Rose said. "Carlisle how many teeth does little Bridgette have?"

"Let's see four totals, two on top and two on bottom." Ibeamed proudly.

"Exactly the same, you two little sweeties." Esme crooned.

"Here Rose switch babies with me, and I will check out Brianna." Each baby was eager to switch people to check out their new surroundings.

Ifinally declared them both perfectly healthy and content.

Chief Ryan spoke up "Now here is where the problem lies, we have a few foster families that will take one of the girls each."

Esme spoke up distressed "oh no that won't do at all, we can't separate them especially when they don't have their mother right now."

Chief Ryan nodded knowingly " I agree, I really don't want to do that either."

Edward stepped forward and put his hand on Esme's should and touched her mind "He already has a solution and it will be ok."

Speaking to Esme and myself, "I know you two have much older high school kids but couldn't you take the twins temporarily until we find out what kind of rehab time Miss Swan is going to need."

"I just can't stand the thought of a person that I don't know taking these precious darlings away." His eyes plead with both Esme and me.

"Of course we can take them." We both said in unison.

Everyone started laughing then. Alice spoke up "I do believe these little pixies have enchanted us all." Everyone agreed with that assumption as well.

I heard the intercom click on, "Dr. Cullen you have been requested in Surgical Suite 1, you have been requested in Surgery Suite 1."

"Well I am pretty sure that is about Miss Swan as we speak." I stated.

Alice nodded her head in agreement with Edward both were looking at me.

"Chief Ryan, if you would have child protective services contact my sister and I tomorrow we will start the paperwork. The girls are able to leave the hospital as soon as possible, I will have my family go ahead and take them home, and since I am pretty sure they are very tired from their ordeal." I instructed.

Alice and Jasper stepped forward "We will go get the necessary baby things for the girls including car seats and be back in a few minutes." With that they left quickly.

"I will have the nurse get the discharge papers ready", I nodded at Esme.

She spoke up, "We will stay here until they are ready and Jasper and Alice get back with the seats." I gave each child a kiss on the head and rushed out the door to Surgery 1.


	4. Thoughts and Nightmares

Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

When I made it down to Surgery Suite 1 the radiologist and surgeon were waiting for me.

"Well what is the diagnosis on Miss Swan guys?" I said hopefully.

Both doctors looked at each other.

Dr Singh, the surgeon did the speaking, "Truthfully Dr. Cullen, I really don't know how this woman is still alive." "She has a punctured left lung, her spleen was completely obliterated, and left kidney is not salvageable at this point, it will have to come out." "We've already had to give her 3 pints of blood, and expect to have to give her more during surgery." "She has three broken ribs, hence the punctured lung, her pelvis is fractured and will need to be monitored, and hopefully won't need surgery." "Her left femur is broken and will have to have a cast." The doctor took a deep breath and continued, "she also has a fracture in her skull, but there is no swelling at all right now and barring any complication with that it should heal on its own." " I did find something a little odd as well, the ribs that are broken today where broken approximately 6 months ago, give or take a month or two which made them weaker than normal, so when she got hit by the vehicle they broke completely." "I also noticed old fractures on almost all of her fingers, both of her wrists and a fractured jaw bone a few years old as well." I shook my head in disbelief, "I don't know what happened to her before she came here, but I strongly suspect that she has been a victim of abuse." "I am having her prepped for surgery, we will remove the spleen and kidney, will also do an exploratory procedure to make sure we haven't missed any other damages or internal bleeding." Once she is in recovery, we will set the leg, and after the chest tube comes out we should be able to stabilize the ribs better."

"Thank you for consulting with me; if it's ok I would like to observe the surgery from the gallery." I asked.

"I have no problem with that at all Dr. Cullen; we will let you know how it went after we are finished."

I observed as they wheeled her into the surgery suite. I was barely containing my anger at this point. Who had abused my mate? I could feel my animal urge to protect her kick in, after over 300 years alone, i had someone that depended on me to protect and take care of her. I would find out what had happened in her past, something told me it wasn't going to be easy to convince her that I was there to protect her, she had been hurt before and expected her to have a wall built up over her and her children. Right now he had to concentrate on getting her through the surgery and stabilized enough to start healing and rehab.

Dr. Grant's POV

I waited in my office for the call to come in on my disposable phone I purchased 2 weeks after my bitch of a wife left and took my children with her.

I warned her that if she left she would regret it. Well today I kept my promise. I had hired a professional to take care of the situation for me. The good doctor couldn't go getting my hands dirty, now could I?

I grinned at my plan. I had hired a private detective the day she left. It took me a few months but I found her, living with her father in the same tiny little know nothing town he took her out of. That was the kicker, she had lied to me and told me her father was dead, so they didn't know to look there first. It was only after me thinking that she may have gone there did the PI find her there.

JI had given her everything she wanted she just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut and do what she was told. I had to keep her in line and she would listen after I would beat some sense into her.

She had the nerve to take my daughters with her as well. When I got them back I would make sure they were raised to respect and obey their father.

The cell phone rang in my hand. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is the Doctor." He replied.

"Is the job done?" I asked.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Scowling to him.

"Jesus, she's still alive in the hospital?"

"You had better hope she doesn't pull through, or no payment." I then hung up furious.

By God, I paid good money to this professional to take her out and she's still hanging on in the hospital. Guess it's on to plan B then.

I gathered my briefcase and my keys to my Lamborghini, I would have some thinking and planning to do, if you want something done, apparently you have to do the damn shit yourself. I shook my head, what is this world coming to?

**Meanwhile back at the Cullen house...**

"Rosie baby, I think one of these little cuties has done something really nasty in her diaper." Emmett snarled his lip up in disgust.

"Don't Rosie baby me, get the diaper and wipes and change her then." Rosalie smiled to herself at the thought.

"Oh man, really, come on babe, please?" He begged.

She came in the nursery vampire speed, and shot him a dirty look.

"Emmett, if you think just the women in this house is going to be in charge of diaper duty, you are sorely mistaken." "Get on with it; quit making her sit in that any longer." She pointed sternly.

He sniffed the air cautiously and determined little Miss Bridgette was the culprit. She laughed and clapped her hands and reached up to him. Emmett grabbed her up careful not to make a bigger mess for him to clean up.

"Come on Miss Stinky Pants, let's get you all changed." Emmett said in a silly voice. Bridgette giggled loudly at his comment.

CPOV

I raced to my house to check on the babies and change clothes and then I was going back to the hospital to sit with my Bella. She had made it through surgery without complication and was in recovery when I left to come home. She would be heavily sedated for the next few days to let her start healing; she was in for a long hard road ahead.

I also needed to talk to Chief Ryan about the accident details. Something about this did not sit right with him at all. I had a bad feeling it was no accident and someone had tried to kill my mate, and that was just not acceptable at all. I was making a mental list of the creative ways I could make the bastard who did this pay dearly.

I opened the front door the house and it looked like a bomb in a baby store went off in here. Well, I should have expected it with Alice getting the "necessary baby supplies" for the twins. Her necessary and his were apparently two different things. There were crib boxes, strollers, high chairs and everything else you could imagine. I do believe these girls have every baby toy ever made. Was that set of Barbie Jeeps out in the back yard? They aren't even old enough for those yet. Oh Alice, she is a force to be reckoned with that's for sure. I'm pretty sure Jasper tried to no avail to rein her in, but even he knows he is wasting his time. They would definitely never want for anything that's for sure. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, it was good to have happiness in my life again.

I darted upstairs at vampire speed to check on the state of things with the children. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had already prepared a nursery. Wow, when it comes to vampire women they get things done in a hurry. It was a beautiful nursery, decorated in fairies and flowers. The three women were in the floor with the babies playing with various learning toys. Brianna and Bridgette looked up at him as he zipped in the door, not phased a bit by his sudden entrance into the room.

"Looks like they have made themselves at home, like they have lived here all along." I beamed.

"Oh yes, Alice smiled, "these two, are girls after my own little vampire heart." "They chose their own pajamas, and picked the Baby Prada sets, of course, they have such developed tastes already."

Alice couldn't have been more proud if they were her own children.

Rosalie piped up, "Yeah, we had to give them a bath after Emmett changed his first dirty diaper, it was awful Carlisle, poop everywhere." "I just told him practice makes perfect, and he just gagged." She giggled with a wicked smile on her face. "It was priceless, I took pictures for their baby books."

I sat on the floor with the twins, they both crawled to me as fast as they could, climbing in my lap to snuggle.

"Well, Carlisle, we will let you have a little time with your new daughters before you have to go back to the hospital to be with Bella." Esme winked at me and smiled.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme said their goodnights to the babies and chattered happily as they left the nursery.

I picked up the babies with ease and sat in the rocking chair to get to know my girls a little bit.

The girls looked up at me with the most trusting eyes. I noticed that they looked almost exactly the same color as I did when I was human.

"Ok, you little angels, it's time for bed." "I know you're probably used to your Mamma putting you to bed every night, but she is sick right now and needs to get better." "So for now I will be here each night until she can be again."

I put each one in a crib covered them up and kissed them on the forehead. They seem contented enough even with the traumatic events of the day. Without a doubt they were amazing children and I was positive it spoke of how devoted a mother they had.

Bella's POV

I felt like I had heavy weights all over my body, I couldn't move at all. I tried to concentrate to remember what had happened earlier that day.

Was I in the hospital? Yes, that was it; I could feel so many emotions. There was pain, sadness, and grief everywhere.

Ok, Bella I thought to myself, you need to calm your mind and think very hard about the day. The girls had their doctor appointment today and the last thing I remembered was I walking them in the stroller to the clinic. Then there was a black SUV coming towards me and then pain, extreme pain.

Oh God the babies, I was panicking now, did he have them? I tried to wake up but was so tired. I drifted back into unconsciousness and into a nightmare I hadn't had in 3 months.

It was the last beating he had given me. I had made the mistake of threatening to leave him and take the girls. He looked at me with such arrogance and punched me in the face. I felt a crunch in my jaw and went to the floor. When I hit the floor he started kicking me repeatedly in the ribs and banging my head on the wood floor.

"You worthless bitch, you even think about stepping foot out of this house and leaving town with my children, yes my children, my property Bella, and I swear I will find you and kill you and take the girls anyway." "I have connections that can make it look like an accident and no one would ever know."

He bragged.

I covered my head with my hands as he continued to kick me in the side.

I started crying and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jamison, I just got mad I didn't mean it." "I would never do that to you."

I had to tell him what he wanted to hear so he would stop hurting me.

I lay in the hospital bed reliving the whole event in my mind, I could feel a panic attack coming on and herself start to hyperventilate, and then as quickly as it descended on me, I felt a rush of love, warmth and pure devotion.

Someone was in the room with me and I could feel it, I felt safe, for once, something I hadn't felt in the last 5 years. I relaxed and let myself drift back to sleep.

Carlisle POV

I left the house and went back to the hospital as fast as I could, bringing a change of clothes with me for my shift in the morning. I intended on being and integral part of Bella's recovery, I needed to prove to her that I and my family could be trusted; I had a feeling that was going to be a big issue with her in the days and months to come.

I pulled into the underground parking at the hospital and zipped up the stairs to my office to drop off my things and then made my way to her room.

I quietly eased into her room and immediately sensed something was wrong. She was dreaming and he could tell it was not a particularly pleasant one. Bella's heart rate accelerated as she had started hyperventilating, thrashing her arms and whimpering, over and over "Please stop."

My long dead vampire heart was breaking for her. This woman, my mate, had been through something very traumatic. The thought of this made me want to find the person responsible and shake them until I broke every bone in their body. I was not a violent man by nature, but no one would hurt my mate and get away with it. That would be able to promise her without fail.

I made it to her bedside in less than a second and placed my hand on her arm, alternating caressing it and her hair. I could feel her body relax under my touch and her breathing slowed.

She was my mate and with every fiber of my being I would do what it took to help her recover and feel loved and accepted into my family.


End file.
